castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Reinhart77
User_talk:Reinhart77/Archive_1 User_talk:Reinhart77/Archive_2 User_talk:Reinhart77/Archive_3 User_talk:Reinhart77/Archive_4 User_talk:Reinhart77/Archive_5 Re: Fan art Hello, regarding that Trevor/Ralph image, I found that image on a Japanese site, And I added the "fan-art" category because I wasn't completely sure if it was from any official game. Although the art style does resemble Ayami Kojima's, it may be a promo image from the Pachislot game. --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 09:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) This art has come from here. Santa Lilio Sangre ~Akai Yuri~ Ayami Kojima Art Works. This is an Kojima's art of the unopening to the public of Curse of Darkness. Kojima is not offering the pachislot the art.--Kiyuhito 10:01, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool, I've restored the image. We should probably make a page for the art book if one doesn't already exist.--Reinhart77 14:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Song Table Template It seems to be a good idea. However, if you can make an example or two when the template will be ready, in order to see how the new edits should be done, I'd be greatly appreciated. :) -Chernabogue 11:33, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I see. I'll look to this more in details at home. Thanks for the idea! -Chernabogue 14:48, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::It is terrific!! It not only solve the problem cause by the new wikia layout, but also look even better. --'TX55'TALK 02:41, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Glad you like it. It's one of those things I've been meaning to do for a while now.--Reinhart77 02:50, May 13, 2011 (UTC) English Guides In SOTN Japanese guide. VS Maria Location: "悪魔城中心部 (Akumajō Chūshinbu) - Demon Castle Center/Castle Center", VS Shaft & Dracula Location: 逆さ城中心部 (Sakasajō Chūshinbu) - Reverse Castle Center. How is this written by an English guide?--Kiyuhito 10:36, May 13, 2011 (UTC) That's cool. The English guide only refers to it as a room. In the Japanese version, is it considered a separate area from the Marble Gallery, or a part of it?--Reinhart77 12:51, May 13, 2011 (UTC) This. "DXC guide SOTN map"--Kiyuhito 13:06, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh that's cool. I think we're justified to have a separate page for the Castle Center then. It also looks like the Dream world you fight the Succubus counts as a separate level too.--Reinhart77 13:13, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, It's call Nightmare.--Kiyuhito 13:24, May 13, 2011 (UTC) YES Ugh, about 30 minutes ago, got Chaos Ring... Templates with Souls are complete, now I need to find other stuff that is missing (Boss Rush rewards already acquired). LoL 13:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) PS.Sorted stuff also, in way it's sorted here, to find missing items easier. LoL 13:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Great. I'll update the Inventory page to include the tables for the souls.--Reinhart77 14:04, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Rarity of items I think that, at least in Aria of Sorrow, up item is common, while down item is rare. Why? Because even with Rare Ring (and the best stuff that increases Luck), it took me several tries to get Final Sword (For template... And Final Sword is item on down "slot"), while, when going to warp point, I encountered another Final Guard and I got Gold Plate (item on upper "slot") having just Chaos Ring (to speed up things, since I already had Final Sword) in FIRST try (I didn't even excepted any drop). LoL 16:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I think you're right, a lot of games have the first item common and the second one rare. Are there any monsters that don't list a top item, but list a bottom one? In order to save space on the table, I've avoided putting drop rarity information in the enemy or item tables. Do you think this should be supported?--Reinhart77 13:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I think that yes. Eg. Tiny Devil or Killer Fish doesn't have item on top. They have -----, Mind Up and -----, Tasty Meat, respectively. Also, I just "pwned" this template, I have no idea why it appears fully, instead of eg. only Bat's section. What? 11:55, May 17, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not sure what you mean by the template appearing fully. I added a reference to the Buer page, and it seems to work fine. As for drop items, in order to keep the size of the information in the table rows to a minimum, I have been preferring to keep any information that does not apply to that row absent from the row, rather than list the term and indicate something like "None" or "----". I think what I am going to do to support distinguishing between rare and common terms is to introduce two new parameters, one called "drop_rare" and another called "drop_common". The information in these terms will be added to the "Drop: " section, but appear with "(rare)" or "(common)" after them. I'll work on updating the template and then give you a few examples.--Reinhart77 13:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, I've updated the template to support a "rare" and "common" field. I was going to put them all on one line, but the wiki table was choosing horrible spacing and breakpoints when I did so, so they each have their own line now. I've updated Template:Aria of Sorrow Enemy Data with two examples of using these fields, for the Zombie and Zombie Soldier enemies.--Reinhart77 14:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :: By template appearing fully I mean THIS. ALL enemies in template (save for Bat, Zombie, Skeleton and Merman) have just "appeared", while ony Buer should appear. Also is incorrect, it gives this - .... What? 18:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oh I see. I've fixed the template. Many of the rows were missing the tabletype and displayno fields, which enable them to be filtered out in a template. This a common error when copying and pasting an enemy row from an enemy's page, as these fields only apply to template pages. Also, please note that "|Buer" should be used instead of "/Buer". The slash means it is a subpage name, and there's no subpage called "Buer".--Reinhart77 21:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::: Tried adding Common and Rare drop to Item Table Row, and failed. I have no idea how to add it... It should be able to include Drop with Common Drop or/and Rare Drop, since eg. Mind Up is only drop of Bone Pillar, Imp or Tiny Devil, but it is also common drop of Student Witch. What? 08:09, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Delete? I up-loaded before "Aos_buer.gif". But, it has been deleted now. Why?--Kiyuhito 06:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know. I am unable to look up any of the history on the file. You can try to upload it again.--Reinhart77 02:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC)